


An Angel's Affection

by Gracetheauthor



Series: Supernatural Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic courtship, Angels, Courtship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracetheauthor/pseuds/Gracetheauthor





	1. An Angel's Affection

It was a wonderful day despite the grey sky and light rain, and I was grinning as I entered the bunker I called "Home." Dean and Sam were at the tables, researching and they both looked up as I entered. Dean nodded to me, small smile on his lips.

"What's got _you_ grinning from ear to ear?" Sam asked, smiling at me.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Just...There is this really awesome guy who I get to hang out with, when he's not busy. He's just... I don't know. He's fun to be around and never fails to make me smile."

"I'm hurt, Darlin'," Dean feigns a pained heart. "What about us?"

"Oh, Dean," I rolled my eyes. "You're awesome too, in your own way. Besides," I added. "I love you as a brother but this guy is really attractive to me in a non-brotherly way, soooo...."

Dean and Sam both laughed.

"Sounds to me like you have a crush," Sam teased. I blushed, scowling.

"No, duh, you moose," I replied. "Hey, where's Cas?"

"In the garden," Sam said. "Why, do you need him?"

"Yeah," I wrinkled my nose. "I need to talk to him. Can't say why, sorry. It's a bit personal, and i need his view on things."

"Alright. you know where the garden is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, later."

"Later, boys."

I headed to the garden to find Castiel and spotted him by the chicken coop.

"Hey, Cas," I walked up to him and touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention. He turned and gave me a smile.

"Hello, Little One," he said. "Is there something you need?"

I felt warmth in my heart when he called me _Little One_. Cas was my Guardian Angel, he had been since I was six years old. Even now, almost 23 years later, I still don't know why as he has never told me.

"I have a question, actually," I said. "Regarding Angels and their wings."

"Really?" his expression becomes serious but thoughtful, waiting for my reply.

"Okay, so, ummm," I am suddenly nervous. Cas is like my big brother and I'm a little afraid to talk to him about this. "Is it normal for an angel to let you groom their wings? Like, frequently?"

Cas raises his eyebrow, with a rare, surprised expression on his face.

"Who is this Angel, Little One?" he asks. I mumble, looking down, and Cas grips my chin firmly to raise my eyes to his.

"Please, tell me," he rumbles softly.

 _"Gabriel,"_ I whisper. Cas simply looks me in the eyes before removing his hand.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"What does it mean?"

"He is attempting to court you, Little One."

My jaw drops and I'm sure my eyes are wide.

_"Court me?"_

"Yes," the Archangel nods. "He feels affection for you."

"Oh, _wow,"_ I murmur. "I was not expecting _that."_ I look up at my closest friend.

"You are beautiful, Little One," he tells me. "And you are very bright. It is no wonder my brother has feelings for you. You have my blessing, if you so wish it."

I grin and throw my arms around him. He is awkward at first, like usual, but then hugs me in kind. I kiss his stubbled cheek.

"Thank you, Cas," I tell him. "You are ever my best friend. Now, if you excuse me, I have an Archangel to talk to."

I bounce away, out of the garden and back inside, nearly skipping past Sam and Dean who are still at the table. I nab my leather jacket off of a hook, practically skipping past the two brothers.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam calls after me.

"To hunt down Gabriel and talk to him," I look over my shoulder with a grin before running out.

____

"Did she say... _Gabriel?"_ Sam asked. "As in, the _Archangel,_ Gabriel?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what she said, Sammy."

"Why would she be looking for him?"

"Gee, I don't know, Sammy, maybe he's the guy she likes."

"What?"

Dean shrugged.

"Pretty obvious after she came in here talking about a guy she likes and then running out to go find him." Sam shakes his head and says nothing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Would a sequel to this be a good idea?  
> Let me know. :)


	2. An Angel's Affection ~ Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel.

I rushed all the way to his apartment and picked the lock (damn Trickster stole my key, again) before going into his bedroom. I took off my boots, sat on his bed and prayed with my eyes closed.

_Gabriel. I need you. There is something we must talk about._

A whispering sound like feathers rubbing against one another filled my ears and I opened my eyes to see the handsome male who I adored. He stood with his arms spread, a smirk on his face.

"You called, Sweetheart?" he purred. I smiled at him.

"Yes, I did, Tricks," I replied, patting the space beside me. "Sit with me, please." He did as I asked and I turned to face him, taking his hands in mine.

"What's up, sugar?" he asked as I studied how much larger his hands were compared to mine.

"So, I went to see Cas, today," I said. "And I asked him what it meant for an Angel to let another living being groom their wings." I looked up at him under my lashes and I swear to Chuck, the man looked a bit nervous.

"What did he say?" Gabriel murmured, looking me in the eyes, expression serious.

"He said that it is a form of courtship," I gave him a thoughtful look. "Gabriel, are you courting me?" He looked down, then back at me from under his brows.

"And if I was?"

I placed my hands on either side of his face and slowly leaned in, my lips brushing his as I purred,  _"I would be overjoyed to receive your affections, Gabriel."_

A shudder went through him and he pulled me to his chest, kissing me with lips softer than silk. He tasted like cinnamon and brandy, a sort of sweet, biting flavor that made my spine tingle. The soft sound of rustling feathers filled my ears and I slid my hands down his neck and around to his shoulders, going lower until i was met with soft, feathery warmth. I gently raked y fingernails through the soft, downy feathers at the bases of his wings and Gabriel shivered, giving a small groan before pulling his face away from mine to look at me with half lidded eyes.

I smiled and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. He leaned into the touch and I felt my heart swell.

_"I am yours."_


End file.
